Talk:Buried Treasure
I got over 2 plat from one of these and a gold drop staff. --''Lemming64'' 22:18, 20 December 2006 (CST) I can confirm that the Mirror of Lyss instance does exist. I had 2,098 gold drop plus a gold Diamond Aegis. I am preparing screen caps of the adventure for posting. --QSECOFR 22:39, 20 December 2006 (CST) A guildie just did the same run and received 2,007 gold and a Ruby. --QSECOFR 23:00, 20 December 2006 (CST) :got 2.1k and a gold item, was near the same boss. Perhaps they are fixed spawns? Bubbinska 01:16, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Appears so, I went to the same spot and found one. 2k and a perfect gold staff for me. Taking other chars there now as well. BigAstro 01:22, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Chests are at the same place, the drops arnt the same though. Xeon 01:23, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Also can agree same area, got 2,099 and a gold staff on my monk Whitehike 01:46, 21 December 2006 (CST) :2087 gold and a Diamond (!) for me. ~'Seef II' 02:19, 21 December 2006 (CST) Er, why was the related articles removed? Putting it back. -Scyfer 03:57, 21 December 2006 (CST) I got a blah Soul Spire (necro wand). I didn't see any gold drop on the ground though. Does it go directly to your inventory?--Ninjatek 07:13, 21 December 2006 (CST) :They fall on the ground and you have to pick the drops up, the gold goes straight into your "money pouch" though. --''Lemming64'' 07:20, 21 December 2006 (CST) :I found another Buried Treasure at the very north of Ruptured Heart near NPC Shahin, giving 2 plat and a gold ancient dagger. ::I must be unlucky, I got 1,025 gold and a crappy gold :( Turk Nagona 12:30, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::My drops so far; :::- The Mirror of Lyss (WITH Favour): 1 x Max Gold Icy "Ruby Daggers", Incription "Dance With Death" +14% Stance REQ 10 & 2,042gp. :::- Ruptured Heart (WITH Favour): 1 x Max Gold "Bleached Skull" of Devotion (+43 Enchnt), Incription "Forget Me Not" +19%, REQ 11 & 2,008gp . :::- Issnur Isles (WITH Favour): 1 x Max Gold Barbed "Adamantine Falchion", Inscription "Show me the money!", REQ 9 & 502gp. ::Good luck all!! Raxous 13:19, 21 December 2006 (CST) Newbie island chests give me non max golds (1-2 off max), alas. -69.118.239.3 19:08, 21 December 2006 (CST) : is this shared by the whole party ? Can Buried Treasures from different locations be opened...? With this chest, and related chests, I see nothing that says if different chests from different areas can be opened by the same character. For instance, can the Buried Treasure from both Issnur Isles and The Mirror of Lyss be opened by the same character? What about a Buried Treasure and a Treasure Chest? :What are you asking?? If nobody knows for sure, I plan to do more testing on this tomorrow as time and character availability permits. For the record, I dug-up the treasure in Issnur Isles and got a Gold Eagle Defender of Devotion shield (Ar15 Paragon Shield, Health +43 while enchanted, +10 Armor vs. Lightning. I received about 550 gold from that chest, directly addeded to my character's inventory (i.e. not dropped on the ground). -- HolyCrusader 14:37, 21 December 2006 (CST) (( Update, I paid closer attention to my money income when I took a second character through, and my gold income was far less than my initial estimate - the treasure in both Issnur Isles and Mehtank Keys - was each around the vicinity of 550 gold (give or take). I've edited my earlier gold estimates accordingly). HolyCrusader 09:49, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Its a seperate chest, you can open them all. — Skuld 14:38, 21 December 2006 (CST) :If you look at the talk pages for all three of treasure types, you'll see the same people hunting around to get those chests open. So, yeah, each of your characters can open each and every such treasure items once. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:24, 21 December 2006 (CST) Possibility's to reuse? Dont know if this is covered somewhere else or not, but what if the chests could be oppened monthly or even yearly? seems to me an unlikely chance for Anet to make the chests usable only once Whitehike 21:30, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Well they only let you change 5 time from servers even if its been 1.5 year that I play and have all 3 campaign.—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:32, 21 December 2006 (CST) :What makes you think it's unlikely that Anet would make it so the chest can only be opened once? There all sorts of things in the game that you can get/do only once. (virtually every quest/mission reward for instance) BigAstro 22:43, 21 December 2006 (CST) Did anyone else only get a gold item out of the buried treasure in arjok ward? I got an item but no gold from this one. Jsut curious. :I've recieved over 2 platinum and a gold item from every buried treasure, so no, i didn't get your situation. My Name Is Not Dan 14:46, 23 December 2006 (CST) :: I have opened it 4 times and ALWAYS had gold + a gold (rare) item. - Raxous - 10:03, 22 January 2007 (CST) You can open them more than once I went to the chest and treasures and founds that i could open them again even after i had been there before, that must mean that the "they only spawn once" statement is wrong, try it out and c for ureselves it works. :You can open them once more if you opened them before this weekend. -- Xeon 05:43, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::Saying it even clearer: This weekends update reset all treasures. -- (talk) 05:48, 21 January 2007 (CST)